


Spy in Shower 中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>擎天柱正在洗澡，而他不知道威震天正在偷窥...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy in Shower 中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spy in Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544214) by [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit). 



这个“基地”的安保措施就是个笑话，威震天不知道自己是否在对密探传回来的消息感到暴怒无比。

三个被军校踢出去的学生，一个老医生，一个忍者......据说还是个没有完成训练的忍者。但就是这样一个小队，即使在威震天重新铸造了身体之后，依旧设法一次又一次地挫败了他们的行动。鉴于破坏大帝永远只带上最优秀的下属，汽车人小队的成功更令他感到不可思议。

当然，红蜘蛛没有帮任何忙......

尽管如此，这些汽车人只是羸弱的太空桥维修工，有些受过训练，有些则是普通民品。他们身材矮小，体型最大的队员在霸天虎眼里也不过是个幼生体的大小。

所以这些汽车人是怎么打败霸天虎的？

他们的基地形同虚设，没有安保措施，没有防御机制，大部分都是露天场所，甚至没有防护立场或是无人机......见鬼，连一把激光枪都没有。这就是个平民基地！

至少那个医官应该知道他们的处境，他是个老兵！

威震天此时正站在他们的娱乐室中心，环顾着毫不设防的房间。他不屑地哼了一声，果真是个笑话......

汽车人呢？

这是个急迫的问题，威震天对此毫无头绪。他从未想到自己能如此顺畅地深入敌营，原本他还以为会受到些许还击......虽然他并不打算拿自己的火种冒险。被发配当维修工的小领袖虽然骁勇善战，但还没有达到能手刃破坏大帝的程度。

到目前为止，威震天认为自己不枉此行。他还记得当时汽车人用来装火种源的并不是一艘战舰，但他把这理解为敌人的障眼法，尤其因为当小领袖全副武装时，船上的所有汽车人都展现出训练有素的战士气质。破坏大帝无比相信他们的慌乱只是表象。

被小领袖踹下船后他更加相信自己的结论，但在这颗土球上他得出了另一个观点......震荡波的资料证实了他的猜测——汽车人只不过是运气好罢了。

这样固然很好，但并不能帮助他找到基地里的汽车人。如果闪电没有说错，只有忍者汽车人离开了基地，那么现在应该还有四个汽车人在他附近。

威震天有些不满地决定参观一下这个基地，并打算在被发现前尽可能多地找出汽车人的秘密。说实话，他不得不承认自己对这些太空桥维修工产生了好奇。如果他保持警惕，破坏大帝没理由害怕这样一个平民基地，而且汽车人们也不会知道有霸天虎来光顾他们的住所......即使是闪电在被允许离开盯梢点时也颇为惊讶，但忠诚的三变战士并没有抱怨。

走向足够他通行的唯一一扇大门，威震天紧盯着墙壁和角落，内心期盼着能遇上什么防卫机制。他假装自己正全神贯注摸清通往休息室的道路，而不是享受和如此低级的“陷阱”斗智斗勇。

走廊两侧有不少房间，大部分都已经破败不堪，一小部分房间的大门还保持完好，但也摇摇欲坠，无法继续使用。威震天经过的第一个房间是那个讨厌的黄色迷你金刚的，他甚至不用开门确认，门后传来的高声喊叫声就能证实这一点，和他一起的还有迷你金刚总是带着的小碳基。

第二个房间大开着门，一个大部分涂装都是绿色的汽车人坐在乱糟糟的地板上。隔板的脾气急躁，很少有东西能让他慢下脚步，但画画的确起了点效果。

威震天很快找到了他想见的人，虽然没有他想象中的那么正式，但从房间里传来的歌声毫无疑问就是他的小敌人。房门紧闭但并没有锁住，不过就算上了锁，破坏大帝也有办法在不发出声音的前提下弄开它。进门的过程对威震天来说有点困难，因为他的体型比这里所有的汽车人都要大，幸运的是房间的天花板和大厅里一样高。

随着大门慢慢打开，好听的歌声逐渐传来，威震天能清楚地听见歌词和水声。

 

~厌倦了那空中楼阁。

我盼望世间不再有隔阂

但那高耸城墙却让我失望。

 

这不是塞伯坦上的歌曲，唱歌的汽车人甚至用的是这颗土球上尚未成熟的语言，但威震天不得不承认，温柔的男声让这首歌听起来还不错。这还是他第一次听到人类的音乐。

 

绿茵遍布的山脉高耸入云

我的梦想成真，我将永不离去

我期盼你的最后道别

爱情终了，从此我们不再相见。

 

爱情？威震天蹑手蹑脚地靠的更近，他最大的敌人居然在唱一首情歌......

 

带我逃离所有艰难痛苦

我知道自己无能为力，但我无法再次面对她

告诉她我们分开的理由

或许她会理解

 

短促沙哑的笑声打断了歌曲，威震天屏住呼吸一动不动，但很快汽车人又继续唱起歌。难道他的猎物已经有对象了？有时候一些不经意间的小事，像唱歌，会揭露很多秘密。

 

言语无法形容清晨阳光撒在身上的感受

在远离城市喧嚣的小山上

我需要一名伴侣

我是个城里人，但我喜欢乡村生活。

 

这些歌词有什么意义？小汽车人的歌声就像他自己一样，总是那么迷人。这就是为什么威震天莫名地为小汽车人被军校除名而暴怒不已，他的小敌人体型矮小，装甲脆弱，但却有战士般坚定的决心......为什么他被踢出了军校，而其他更不称职的家伙却顺利毕业了呢？对首领突如其来的兴趣感到惊愕的震荡波至今还没有给出答案。

 

我不会与她在一起

舞伴之间缺乏浪漫的华尔兹

音乐响起，所有人都翩翩起舞

我没有找到伴，请给我第二次机会。

 

通天晓只为他做了一件事......那就是保住他的头衔，但却没有让他继续待在军校里。而小领袖更有可能得到了通天晓的命令，即使这个荒唐的命令是要求他去带领一支阴差阳错组建起来的修理工小队。他的第二次机会在哪里？

威震天慢慢走向传出歌声的地方，小心地找了个不会被看到的角度蹲了下来。

 

带我逃离所有艰难痛苦

我知道自己无能为力，但我无法再次面对她

告诉她我们分开的理由

或许她会理解

 

威震天原本还以为会有......好吧，至少挂个帘子。或者是雾气蒙蒙的玻璃和金属大门，虽然人类是些劣质的低等生物，但他们的确有许多保护隐私的有用发明。

而小领袖一样都没有选择，这让破坏大帝感到十分满意。此时他占据了最好的角度，沐浴喷头下曲线优美的红蓝色胸甲一览无余。领袖背对着他，威震天的目光情不自禁地顺着小股的水流下移至领袖好看的臀部。

 

如果她问你为什么，你就可以告诉她我说过

我说过我已经厌倦了那空中楼阁。

我盼望世间不再有隔阂

但那高耸城墙却让我失望。

 

他在扭来扭去......

当然了，他在...摇摆，跳舞，唱歌！还在大庭广众之下洗澡...

威震天不知道他来这里是想发现什么汽车人的秘密，现在他看着年轻的小领袖在洗澡就已经很满足了。

破坏大帝过了一会才回过神来，小领袖正哼着调子，虽然和原曲的声调不太一致，但旋律并没有变。接着他弯下腰，威震天的大脑一片轰鸣，目瞪口呆地看着擎天柱站起身，手里拿着一块海绵和....宇宙大帝在上！

起泡剂......

法律应该禁止起泡剂！或者只禁止可食用的起泡剂......没错，应该颁布一项法律规定只有情侣之间能用起泡剂，现在他暂时不会反对有人把舔掉小领袖身上那些白色的泡沫。

或许威震天可以命令震荡波扮演的撑天臂去立法，他忠心的属下绝不会有任何异议。接着他就可以让小领袖双手再次弯下腰...双手扶着墙，翘起臀部。这是个好主意...

用好海绵和起泡剂，小领袖断断续续地哼着调子，偶尔接上一两句歌词。灵巧的蓝色手指在威震天热切的注视下抚过装甲表面，抹去多余的泡沫。

太浪费了！

“擎天柱？”大门外传来迷你金刚年轻气盛的声音。烦人......该死的！着迷地看着湿漉漉的汽车人领袖的好心情瞬间被这个惊讶的恼人迷你金刚所打破。

他一点也不想被打扰！这次之后汽车人一定会安装安保措施，他就再也不能溜进来了。

“大黄蜂，你在干~威震天？”小领袖看起来十分惊讶，听起来那么...年轻，这和他在战场上的语气完全不同。或许这就是为什么威震天最后没能忍住。

破坏大帝转过身，抓住蓝色的肩膀，将还湿漉漉的擎天柱拉入一个吻，一个充满欲望和饥渴的深吻。接着他迅速变形，在天花板上轰了一个洞后离开。

虽然不是想象中那么优雅的离去，或者说撤退，但他并不打算冒险开战，毕竟他已经得到了自己想要的：教会小领袖洗澡能变得多么有趣。

_____________________________

“头儿？”大黄蜂咳嗽了一声，还不敢相信自己的光镜。

“到底发生了什么！我还以为你在...这他渣...”即使是救护车也想不出此时该说些什么，隔板瞪大光镜，打量着住处天花板上的大洞。

“擎天柱？”救护车询问道，但他现在得不到任何回应。擎天柱茫然地盯着房间里的新天窗，手指摩擦着青肿的嘴唇。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是给megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 的礼物。


End file.
